


like two atoms (intertwined)

by orphan_account



Series: we'll all be [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You do realize I’m a biochem student, right? So I know chemistry quite well, and…” Mats almost snaps his neck when he turns around, a grin on his lips because of course Benni is majoring in biochem, that fucking nerd. </p>
<p>“Help me and I will marry you”. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=425112#t425112">this</a> prompt from the <a href="http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html">footy ficathon</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like two atoms (intertwined)

It is an universally acknowledged truth that Mats Hummels is terrible at Chemistry.

It’s the moles and the nox and molecules and just plain complicated things that make little to no sense in his head. He doesn’t get why someone would sit down and study about particles, and atoms and whatever else chemistry is about, because what the hell is interesting about that? Absolutely nothing. The only use for chemistry is, who knows, medicine? And vodka. _Definitely_ vodka.

He’s not all good at relationships, either, as it turns out. He does not tend to believe in numbers, but, after 22 years, one would expect him to have at least one longer-than-two-months relationship. Which he does not. Blanc. Zero. _Nada._

It’s not that he’s a player or anything remotely near that, is just that--. Well, he hasn’t found the one yet--and he relies on clichés to explain his complete and utter failure when it comes not to fucking things up. It simply sounds better to say “they weren’t the one” than to explain over and over again that he managed to screw it all up somehow. It gets boring eventually.

He realizes that he’s terrible at a lot of things, but at least his looks are always on point which should count for something, right? And he is mesmerizingly good at FIFA. That _has_ to count for something.

Right now, Mats is staring in hopelessly at the notebook in front of him. Marco is god knows where doing god knows what, and even though he is also shit at Chemistry, Mats could use his help to ignore completely his assignment and do something else.

Well, Marco isn’t there, which means he can’t do that, which means he has to figure his way out of oxides and acids and salts. And whatever else Chem I is about (quite a bit more, unfortunately).

Mats sighs and puts his hands on his head, a low groan leaving his throat because, well, he’s getting impatient. and tired, and bored. He’s about to lay his head on the desk when he hears a knock on the door, and mumbles a quiet come in.

He has to swallow a gasp when he notices who’s in the door.

It’s not that he and Benni didn’t get along. They did, actually, very, very well. It’s just that. _Well_. Things had been _slightly_ awkward ever since they got so immensurably hammered that they rolled around campus, lips touching, foreheads touching, dicks touching through the shorts fabric, everything touching. Maybe slightly is the biggest understatement ever said.

It shouldn’t be awkward, though, because they were both friends and close and just generally liked and enjoyed each other’s company.

Mats is not sure of what made it awkward: was it the fact that their friends -- especially Lukas and Bastian, fuck those two -- would not stop giving them looks that said more than it should, as if they could say _anything_ about being extremely close in public and using the ‘we’re just friends card’. Or, if it was the fact that Benni seemed considerably embarrassed about the whole thing, and almost regretful of the events. And who would Mats be if he didn’t manage to somehow make things worse than they were? Anyone but Mats Hummels.

He should have known from the countless romantic comedies that he had watched in his life that the “maybe we should just forget about it” card never works, simply makes things even worse than they already are. He _should have fucking known_ , but of course he used it instead, and had to ignore the sting that Benni’s ‘I won’t show it hurts but you know- it does’ “ _Oh, okay_ ” created.

So, it’s understandable why he’s surprised when Benni is the one behind the door.

“I’m heading to the pub and wanna know if you’d like to come with me?”  His words come quickly out of his lips, and for a moment Mats isn’t sure if it was a question or not, or if he even entirely understood what Benni meant.

“I’d love to, man, but I have to figure out my way around this fucking chemistry assignment.” Mats replies, and he’s honest. He wants nothing more than to get out of there, especially if Benni’s the company.

“Oh. Okay.” And Mats is not entirely sure of why he feels guilty, but he does, and mumbles a weak ‘sorry’ as he looks at Benni’s back.

He takes a deep breath, and curses his stupid pale ass for choosing Chemistry out of all the optional courses he could take. He takes a deep breath and turns the chair back to the table, closing his eyes ever so slightly.

“You do realize I’m a biochem student, right? So I know chemistry quite well, and…” Mats almost snaps his neck when he turns around, a grin on his lips because _of course Benni is majoring in biochem, that fucking nerd._

“Help me and I will _marry you_ ”.

“And what makes you think I even _want_ to marry you?” Benni says, as he walks in small steps towards Mats, a smirk on his lips and a soft raise of his brows. “Don’t be so full of yourself, Hummels. Scoot over.”

Mats tries to pay attention to the chemistry, he really does.

He tries to pay attention to the molecules and noxes and everything else instead of the way that Benni’s lips moves as he talks, or the way that he gets excited because he ‘really fucking love this, pay attention, Mats’. Or how red his lips are. Or how pretty Benni’s eyes are. He tries to, honestly.

It’s really fucking hard to pay attention, and in the end Benni ends up doing it all on his own, cursing every generation that Mats could ever plan to have.

“Why did you even sign up for Chemistry if you suck at it so bad?” Benni asks when (he’s) they’re done.

“That, my friend, is the one million euros question.”

Mats is not entirely sure of when they got closer, or when their eyes stopped going around the room and started flickering between eye and mouth, but it happens, and it’s like they are electrically opposed particles, drawn to one another, until their minimal distance is no longer minimal, but nonexistent. See, he did learn something.

But before he can do anything Benni is up on his feet, some shitty excuse leaving his lips as he walks out of the room. And for some unknown reason, for some strange and incomprehensible reason, Mats wants him to stay (saying that he doesn’t know why he wants him to stay is the biggest lie, really, because it’s so fucking obvious that it would take someone as oblivious as Basti not to know).

“I didn’t forget it, you know?” Mats says, turning ever so slightly to face him.

“Yeah. Me neither.”

And, just like that, Benni is gone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, this work is unbeta'd, any and every mistake is on me. Critiques & commentaries are always welcomed. You can find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/schwnies) or [Tumblr](http://matshunmels.tumblr.com).


End file.
